Redefine
by fillion-katics
Summary: Miley and Nick are all grown-up and married. Read how they will conquer and get through the struggles of being married in Hollywood. R&R! Fic is LEGAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any person in this story. I don't own anything except for the story itself.

_**Chapter 1**_

Miley stood in the mirror, facing her reflection. She smoothed out her navy blue dress with white polka dots and adjusted her thin brown belt around her waist. She moved her bangs out of her eyes, as she heard her name being called.

"Mi, babe, are you ready?" her husband calls from outside the bathroom door. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"_I can do this."_ She whispered to herself, as she put a smile on her face.

"Coming." She said, as she fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger. She still was quite used to it sitting there. She opened the door slowly, as she saw her beautiful brown-eyed husband standing there before her.

"You look gorgeous, baby. Are you ready to go to lunch with Kevin and Danielle?" Nick asked, as Miley nodded, grabbing a hold of Nick's hand as they walked out of their new home. They had just gotten married a little less than a month ago, and they just moved into their new home. It was big, big enough for a family. Nick opened Miley's door, as they got into Nick's mustang. They left their home, driving to the local Italian restaurant, where they would meet the only other experienced married couple around them. The brunette glanced outside the window, as Nick started to rub her arm.

"What's on your mind, beautiful." Nick told her, as she blushed. She stayed quiet, though. She just shrugged, as Nick squeezed her arm lightly, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Come on, Mi. It's not good to hold stuff in." he pressed as she nodded.

"It's been 5 years." Miley said, as Nick stopped at a red light. He looked over at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's been 5 years since I broke my parents marriage." She replied, as Nick just stayed silent. He always knew she blamed herself, even know none of it was her fault. Nick was kind of mad at Miley's parents, because they never actually told Miley it wasn't her fault. Miley still carries around all that guilt, and it hurts Nick whenever that day comes up.

"Just, don't think about it okay. It wasn't your fault. They just broke apart. You had nothing to do with it." Nick reassured her, even though she didn't believe a word of it.

"Thanks Nick." She said, as she smiled at him. They got to the restaurant a few minutes later, as they walked in hand in hand. Surprisingly, there was really no paparazzi. They saw Kevin and Dani sitting in a booth near the back. They gestured to the waiter, as he nodded, letting them go back. The couple stood up, as they greeted Nick and Miley.

"Hi guys!" Dani said, hugging Miley tightly.

"Hey Dani. How are you doing?" Miley asked, politely, as they took their seats.

"I'm doing pretty good. How is they lovely married couple doing?" she asked, as Nick wrapped his arm around Miley's waist, kissing her forehead.

"Aw, you guys are adorable!" Danielle squealed, as the waiter came over.

"Hello , I'm Steve, I'll be your waiter this afternoon. What would you all like to drink?" he asked, reaching for his writing pad and pen.

"Um, I'll have white wine." Danielle replied.

"Beer, please." Kevin said.

"Me too. And do you want white wine, Mi?" Nick asked.

"Um, I'll just have water please." She said, as he nodded, putting down their menus.

"What are you going to have Mile?" Nick asked, rubbing his hand on her bare knee.

"Um, I think I'll have lasagna. What about you?" she asked.

"I think chicken parmesan." He replied, as she smiled.

"Will you share some with me?" she asked, as he laughed and nodded.

"Yes babe, of course." He said, as their drinks came.

"Are you all ready to order?" he asked, as everyone nodded.

After ordering, they decided to get caught up, seeing as how they haven't seen each other in awhile.

"So, Dani how is my little angel?" Miley asked, referring to their 4 year old daughter.

"Alexis is doing just fine. She misses you though." Dani said, as Kevin nodded.

"You should have brought her today!" Miley said, pouting. Everyone giggled, as they continued talking.

"Oh my god, I'm so full." Miley whined, walking into their home. After Nick shut the front door, he turned on the security system and turned to Miley.

"Well, you did eat a lot, baby." He said, as she glared playfully at him.

"Well, I was hungry." She pouted, walking over to the spiral steps.

"You don't wanna go anywhere else today, do you?" she asked, as he shook his head.

"No, you just go get in the bath tub and relax." He said, kissing her temple. She smiled and hopped up the steps, him following close behind her. She sat next to the tub, turning on the water. Nick flipped the switch, turning on the jets. She stripped off her clothes and got in the tub.

"You tired, baby?" he asked, putting in the right amount of bubbles. She nodded, relaxing.

"Well, you just relax as long as you want. I'll be in the bedroom. Just call if you need anything." He said, picking up her dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper. He leaned down, kissing his softly, before walking into the bedroom. He turned on the 60 inch flat screen and fell down on his king-sized bed, turning on the hockey game.

"Why do you like that stuff?" Miley asked from the bathroom, hearing the commentators. Nick just smiled; she asked that about all sports.

"Because I like it." Nick responded, as he turned his attention back to the Penguins vs. Bruins game.

"If you say so." She said, going back to her relaxing.

About 45 minutes later, Miley came out of the bathroom in a towel, as she walked out of the adjoining closet. She came out a few minutes later in one of Nick's t-shirts and shorts. She climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Nick.

"You okay, Mi?" Nick asked, as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV down.

"Um, I have something to tell you." She said, as Nick continued to look at her.

"It's good news, actually. I think you'll be really happy." She said, as he smiled slightly.

"Well, what is it?" he asked. She bit her lip as she sat up on the bed. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N:**** Hello my darlings. I've been wanting to do a Niley story about them being older and growing up for awhile, so I decided to finally get it out of my head and write it out. They are still famous, and they are 22/23. This is just the beginning, and I plan on my actual chapters being a lot longer than this. Just review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I promise, I don't own anything except for the story line.

_**Chapter 2**_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"You're . . . you're what?" Nick asked shocked. Miley felt the overwhelmed urge to cry, but she held it back.

"You're not happy." She whispered, as Nick shook his head.

"No, I am. I'm very happy, I'm just . . . surprised." He said, grabbing her hand. She let go a sigh of relief.

"Have you gone to the doctor to confirm it?" he asked, as Miley nodded. His smile widened, as her leaned up and kissed her deeply. They pulled away, as he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered, as she smiled, tears running down her face. They lay down on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" he asked, as Miley shook her head violently.

"No chance in hell. I don't want them in my life. I have talked to either of them in over four years. I don't want to tell them anything." Miley said, forcefully. He nodded, not quite understanding. His parents were still a main part of his life.

"But, I want to go over to your parent's house tomorrow, and tell them. I want them to be the first to know, okay?" Miley asked, as Nick agreed.

"I love you, Miley Ray," he said, kissing her forehead, "and I'm going to love my mini-Miley." He said, as she giggled.

"Miley, baby, wake up; It's almost 10 and I told my parents we would be at their house for lunch around 11:30." He said, as she shot up.

"I need to get a shower." She said, getting out of bed.

"I already started it. Just make it quick, I mean if you could be out of there in 45 minutes, instead of an hour, it would be greatly appreciated." He smirked, as she slapped him gently, running to the bathroom.

An hour later, Miley came downstairs dressed in a strapless white-lace dress, with a thin gold belt around her waist, with matching gold flats.

"You look beautiful, and I'm impressed it only took an hour." Nick joked, as they walked outside.

They soon arrived at Nick's parent's house, as Nick punched in the gate code, driving up the driveway.

"Do you think she'll be excited?" Miley asked, as Nick nodded.

"She will be ecstatic. And just picture a little kid with our amazing looks and talent. Pssh, that kid will be so popular." Nick said, as Miley laughed. Nick knocked on the door, as Denise swung the door open, immediately attacking Miley with a motherly hug. Even though when Miley's parents got a divorce, and Nick and Miley weren't exactly friends, Nick's mother tried to fill in as the mother role to Miley, which Nick was grateful for. That's how he and Miley reconnected.

"Come on in, you two!" she said, ushering them towards the dining room, where a whole lunch feast was set.

"Papa J!" Miley exclaimed, running over to her second father. She hugged him tightly, as he hugged back with just as much affection.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you, Miss Miley." He said, as the four of them sat down at the table.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Denise asked, as Nick just smiled.

"What do you think we have to tell you something? I mean, what if we just wanted to have a nice lunch?" Nick asked, sweetly.

"Because, I know Miley and I definitely know you, so just go ahead and tell us." She said, as braced herself.

"Um, well Miley do you want to tell them or should I?" he asked, looking over at his beautiful wife.

"You go ahead." She said, quietly.

"Well, Mom, Dad . . . Miley's pregnant." Nick said, as Denise squealed, standing up and hugging Miley tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Paul said, congratulating his son and daughter-in-law.

"Thanks." Miley whispered, smiling. They went back to their eating and eventually made their way out of the house.

"Sorry that took so long." Nick said, as they pulled out of the driveway. She smiled, putting her hand on the baby bump that was barely there.

"It's fine, but I think we should start talking about names." Miley suggested, as Nick smiled.

"Okay, well what would you want for a boy?" he asked, as Miley smiled. She thought about it for a few minutes, before throwing out suggestions.

"Well, for a girl I like Kylie or maybe Elizabeth. For a boy I like Nathan or maybe James." Miley said, as Nick nodded.

"I think if we have a boy, his name should be Matthew, or for a girl is should be Jessica or Jennifer." He said, grabbing Miley's hand.

"I like those names." She replied, as they pulled into their driveway. They made their way into the house.

"I'm scared." Miley whispered, her leg shaking. Nick put his hand on her leg, to make it stop shaking.

"Why?" Nick asked, as she leaned back against the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

"Because, what if something is wrong?" Miley asked, looking down at the protruding baby bump appearing on her stomach.

"Miley, babe, nothing is going to be wrong." Nick said, putting his hand over her stomach. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said, as the nurse walked out.

"Miley." She said loudly, as the couple got up out of their seat, walking back through the doors. They were lead to the room as the nurse put the chart on the door and left the room. She sat down in on the bed-like thing and waited for the doctor to come in. He walked in about 15 minutes later.

"Why hello there Miley, how are you feeling today?" he asked, as she shrugged.

"Okay, well lets get started."

Nick and Miley were standing in a high-end baby boutique. Nick was so close to banging his head against the wall, while Miley piled in hundreds of baby clothes into her shopping bag.

"Miley, honey, why didn't you do this with Demi?" he asked, referring to Miley's best friend.

"Because, as soon as I found out that I was having a baby boy, I wanted to start shopping for cute clothes! " she said, walking over to her impatient husband. She leaned up to kiss him as she pecked his lips softly and then pulled back.

"Don't you want to be here with me, shopping for your son?" she asked as he nodded, smiling.

"Okay, well pull out your credit card." She said, walking away as he rolled his eyes, following his wife.

Later on that evening, Miley planned on having a big dinner with all her friends and family. She stepped out of the bathroom, sliding on her red baby doll dress with a white cardigan. Miley made her way downstairs as she started preparing dinner. She got out all the fancy silverware and glasses, setting them out on their long dining room table. She put the roast in the oven, letting the vegetables simmer. She walked down the hall, and walked into Nick's study.

"Hey sexy." She said, as he looked up from his computer and papers. He smirked, as she walked over to him, sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her growing waist, putting his hand protectively on the quite large baby bump on her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure I should be saying the same thing to you." He said, placing small kisses on her neck.

"Baby, stop; everyone is going to be here soon and you wouldn't want to see this, would you?" she asked, as he pulled away smiling.

"I don't care. I love you and I don't care who knows it." He said, kissing her softly.

"I love you too, but now I have to finish dinner, so come on." She said, sitting up and pulling him up with her.

"Will you finish setting the table while I finish dinner?" she asked, giving him a puppy dog pout. He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks hun!" she said, hurrying out into the kitchen.

Just as Nick finished setting up the table, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Miley yelled, as if Nick didn't realize. He just waited in the dining room as he saw his mom and dad, Joe, Kevin, and Danielle walk in the dining room.

"Hey guys!" he said, greeting his family.

"Hey honey, how are you guys doing?" Denise asked, as Nick smiled.

"Great." He replied, as the doorbell rang again. A few minutes later, Demi and Selena walked in with Miley.

"Hey girls." He said, giving each of them a hug. Everyone sat down at the dinner table, surrounded by Miley's feast.

"So Miley, how far along are you?" Demi asked, watching Miley shove food in her mouth, seeing as she was eating for two.

"5 months." She replied, smiling widely.

"So, do you know what if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Denise asked, as she looked over to Nick. He nodded, as she looked towards everyone.

"We're having a boy!" she squealed, as Denise and Paul smiled.

"Another baby boy!" she said, getting up and hugging her son and daughter in law.

"Okay, well Paul and I were talking, and we've decided that we want to give you a gift. We want to pay to decorate and furnish your nursery." Denise said, as Miley got tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Miley said, as she jumped up and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, tears falling from her eyes. Miley had been very emotional lately.

"It's no problem. We really want to do something for you two and our little grandson." Denise replied. Nick smiled at his parents, as Miley got tears in her eyes for a different reason. Nick looked over at her, concerned, thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Mi?" he asked her, everyone looking at her.

"Um, excuse me." She said, rushing down the hall to Nick's study. He gave his parents a weird look, but ran after her. He didn't know if something was wrong or what was happening. He made his way to the study and walked in, seeing his wife curled up on the leather couch. Her shoes were off and she was lying down.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, lifting her head up gently and sitting down, resting it on his lap.

"My parents would never do something like that for us." She said, tears falling from her eyes, slowly gliding down her cheeks. He wiped her cheeks, as he tried to make her feel better.

"Mile, if they were around, you know they would want to help and do something for their grandson." He reasoned, but she wasn't listening.

"But that's just the thing. They aren't here! They didn't even come to our wedding, Nick! None of my family came to my wedding. They probably only know we are married from the tabloids. Everyone in my family hates me, Nick! You don't know what that feels like. Your family loves you and they love each other. My parents live on opposite sides of the world, my mom is off screwing whatever guy she comes across and my dad is somewhere in Tennessee with his new gold digger. My brothers and sisters blame me for the divorce and I don't even remember the last time I spoke to them. I have no family, Nick." Miley cried, as Nick just listened to her. He knew she needed to get all of this out.

"Miley that is not true. You have me, my mom and dad, Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Danielle, and Alexis. And don't you dare forget about our son. Miley, I never want to hear you say you have no family ever again, alright? Because that is not true; not at all. So, quit your crying, babe. I don't like that look on you." He said, as she smiled.

"Okay, let me fix my make-up and I'll be back out there in a minute." Miley replied, as she got up off of Nick's lap.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" he asked, as she shook her head.

"It will just take a minute." She said, smiling. He leant over and gave her a kiss, putting his hand over her stomach.

"I love you, and I love our son. Never, ever forget that, okay." He said, as she smoothed out her dress.

"I love you, too." She said, as they went back to their dinner.

**A/N:**** Yes, I know it has been about 4 months. I really didn't mean for it to be this long. Sorry guys. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it took forever. And I know the timeline in this is sped up, but I want it to be that way. I hope you all like it and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or patented items in this story. I only own the plot. I'm not trying to act like I own anything other than the plot.

_**Chapter 3**_

Miley was 8 and a half months pregnant and the nursery had just been finished. All of the clothes the baby would need have been bought. All the diapers, bottles, food, and toys had been paid for. Miley had been hormonal lately, so it was no surprise that she started crying when she saw the completed nursery. The walls were blue and he had a large hand-crafted crib with toys lining the walls. Nick and Miley were in the nursery, admiring it all.

"Mi, we need to start thinking about names." Nick said, as she looked over at him, smiling.

"Okay, well I have a proposition for you." She said, as he looked at her weird.

"What?" he asked, slowly.

"Okay, here's what I'm proposing. I was thinking that I could give you two names to choose from and then you can pick whichever one you want." Miley said, as Nick smiled.

"You want me to choose the name of our son?" he asked, as Miley smiled back at him.

"Yes, I do. But I do have something to add." She said, as he looked over to her.

"Sure, what?" he asked.

"With our next child, I want you to pick two names and I'll choose, okay." She said, as he nodded, going over to his wife.

"I love you baby." He replied, gently helping her up and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at him, as she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. She opened his hand and put it in his palm.

"What's this?" he asked, as she smiled.

"My name choices. Have fun!" she said, as she hobbled out of the room. He smiled at her and opened up the paper. There, written in her elegant cursive, were two names.

_**Ryen Caleb **_

_**Joshua Samuel**_

He smiled, as he put the list in his pocket and walked out of the nursery, turning off the lights.

He walked downstairs, seeing his wife in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Babe, let me help you with that. You should be sitting down; I'll make dinner." He said, helping his wife up onto the cushioned island seat. He continued cutting the vegetables and preparing the chicken breasts.

"I could have done it myself, you know." She whined, while she crossed her arms and started to pout.

"I know you could have, I just wanted to help you." He said, smiling at her.

"Well it's okay. My feet were hurting anyway." She said, as he just listened to her talk.

"How about after dinner I'll get a bath ready for you and then once you're finished, I'll rub your feet. Does that sound good?" he asked, as she just smiled.

"That sounds amazing. You are the best person in the world!" she said, as he just smiled.

After Nick cleaned the dishes and put them away, he lead Miley upstairs and went into the bathroom, starting the bath water. He put it a bunch of bubbles as he saw Miley walk in the bathroom wearing her bathrobe with her hair on top of her head. The tub filled up and he turned on the light jets as he helped her get in.

"I'm going to change and go make sure the house is locked up. Don't even think about getting out. I'll be back." He said, going out into their bedroom, his feet padding against the hard wood floors. He changed into his boxers and white t-shirt and walked down the stairs, checking all the doors and turning off all the lights. He went back upstairs, shutting their door.

"Babe, I'm ready to get out." She said, as Nick went into the bathroom, helping her up and wrapping the bathrobe around her. She changed into some of Nick's clothes and lay down on the bed.

"I'm really excited to be a mom." Miley whispered, as Nick grinned proudly.

"I'm really excited to be a dad."

…_**.**_

Nick, Miley, Kevin, and Danielle were all at Miley's and Nick's house, having their Sunday brunch. It was something the four of them did once a month. Miley was due anytime now, just waiting as patiently as she physically could.

Miley got up from the table, going to get the sweet tea from the fridge. There were strange noises heard in the kitchen and Nick got worried.

"Mile, are you okay?" he asked, as he heard no answer. He waited a few more seconds, before he shot up from his chair and hurried into the kitchen. He saw his pregnant wife clutching the island counter top, as he raced over to her. He let her support against him as she was holding her stomach.

"Are you okay? Are you going into labor?" he asked, as she nodded, taking deep breathes.

"Can you go upstairs and get the bag?" she asked him, but he didn't answer. Danielle and Kevin came in, seeing the state Miley was in.

"Where is your bag?" Danielle asked, as Miley squeezed Nick's hand tight.

"On the couch in the closet." Miley replied, her words choppy.

"You have a couch in your closet?" Kevin asked, lightening the mood only for a second.

"Come on Miley, let's get you to the hospital." Danielle said when she came back downstairs. Nick grabbed his phone, knowing he would have to call everyone.

Once they were at the hospital, Miley was escorted to a room where she changed into the hospital gowns.

Miley had been in labor for about 10 hours now. She was a little out of it, so it explained why she was acting the way she was.

"I hate you!" she yelled at Nick, obviously in pain. His hand felt like it was breaking, but he just smiled at his wife.

"And why is that Miss Miley?" he asked, while sweat was pouring down her face.

"Because you couldn't keep it in your freaking pants and now I have to deal with this!" she yelled at him, as she squeezed his hand harder.

"Just remember, you are going to love our little boy, so just breathe baby." He soothed, as they continued with their spatting.

After 12 hours of labor, Miley was sitting on her bed holding her newborn baby boy. Nick walked in the room, after just talking to the doctor.

"How are you doing, baby girl." He asked, walking over to the hospital bed.

"I'm fine. Is he healthy?" she asked, a little nervous.

"Little Ryen Caleb is perfectly healthy." He said, as Miley smiled.

"I was hoping you would chose that name." she said, as she kissed Ryen's head.

"When can we go home?" she asked, ready to leave.

"Soon enough, Miles, soon enough."

Ryen Caleb has been home for two weeks and it has been a difficult two weeks. Ryen has gotten sick and he wasn't sleeping at all, which meant Miley wasn't sleeping at all. She just sat in the nursery chair all night long. Nick offered, multiple times, for Miley to go sleep and he would watch him. Miley knew Nick had to work and she was a stay-at-home mom, so she declined every time.

Nick walked into the nursery and saw Miley sitting in the rocking chair. Ryen was fast asleep in his crib, which was probably the first time he had been soundly asleep since he had gotten home.

"Mi." Nick whispered from the door. She looked up at him, her eyes baggy and her face pale.

"Come here." He coaxed.

"I can't; Ryen might need something." She whispered back.

"We have the baby monitor in our room. Come lay down for a few minutes." He said, walking into the room and helping her up. She looked at Ryen one last time before walking out with Nick, as he left the door slightly ajar.

He led her to the bedroom just across the hall as Nick got out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Miley to change into. She changed and put her dirty clothes in the hamper. She lay down on the bed, releasing a big sigh. He also, making sure the baby monitor was on and he sat down on the bed.

"When was the last time you slept a full night?" he asked her, lying down next to her. She just shrugged, resting her head down on his chest. She closed her eyes immediately, almost falling asleep.

"How was work today?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It was fine. So, what all did you do today?" he asked, looking down at her. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep. He kissed her forehead, just as he heard Ryen wailing through the monitor. Miley's eyes shot open. She was about to get up, before Nick stopped her.

"No, I got him. You go back to sleep." He said, getting up. He padded over to the door, looking back. Miley had instantly fallen back asleep. He smiled and walked into Ryen's room. He picked up his son and he instantly stopped crying.

"You're just like your mom. She will always feel better when I hold her." He said, a small smirk on his face. He sat down in the rocking chair, slightly rocking to lull Ryen back to sleep.

Miley yawned as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Nick or Denise.

"Hey sleepy head." Selena said, smiling down at her friend.

"Hey Selly; what time is it?" she asked, shutting her eyes again.

"Um, it's three in the afternoon." She said, as Miley shot up out of bed.

"What? Where's Ryen?" she asked.

"Relax; Ryen is down stairs playing with Nick and Justin. Justin absolutely adores Ryen." She said, smiling.

"Okay, well let me shower and I'll be down." She said.

"Way ahead of you, there. I already picked out an outfit for you and I started a bath for you. Now hurry up." She said, jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

Miley came down stairs about 30 minutes later, seeing Nick, Justin, and Selena sitting on the floor in a circle, with Ryen in the middle.

"Hey babe." Nick said, as Miley sat on the couch behind him.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Great; I haven't sleep that good in a long time." She said, rubbing her head of curls.

"So, how long have you all been over?" she asked, leaning back into the couch.

"For about an hour. We've just been playing with Ryen." Justin said.

"Sorry I slept all day. I had just been staying up with Ryen." She explained.

"Don't worry about it, Mi." Selena said.

"Mi, there's some pizza in the kitchen. Selena brought it over." Nick explained as Miley nodded. She really hadn't eaten in the past two days.

"Okay, thanks Selly." She said, walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece and sat down at the kitchen table. Selena walked in with empty glasses, as she sat them on the counter. She grabbed tea out of the fridge, filling up the cups.

"You want some, Mile?" she asked, as Miley nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"So, how have you been?" Selena asked, as Miley just shrugged.

"I've been alright, just really worried about Ryen. He's been sick and he's just so tiny, you know?" Miley said. Selena nodded, sitting down next to her friend.

"He'll be fine. So, someone has a birthday coming up." Selena said, as Miley just rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not do anything, if you don't mind." Miley said, although she already knew that wasn't really an option.

"Um, Joe, Demi, and I have been planning for like a week; sorry." Selena said, as Nick walked in with Ryen and Justin.

"I have been too!" Nick said, as Nick handed Ryen to Miley.

"Oh joy." Miley said, cradling Ryen.

"Oh you know it will be fun." Nick said, kissing her head.

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is totally suckish, but I tried to finish it. I've been horrible about updating and I'm sorry. I hope you all like this chapter! I am so grateful to anyone who actually reviews! Love you all…**


End file.
